Talk:Redeem Codes/@comment-94.194.82.200-20170617160223
Really, Does any of these work? Hopefully they do! Im Tiffany Steelforce From SSO I Love the game! But Im Really Stuck over star coins im a honest person that begs I WANT STAR COINS SO BAD! Hope you guys do too! I Got star coins one time: Tip, I Will Tell You How To Force your parents to get star coins: Okay, 1. First, You need to ask nicely and tell them The Price. You Might hear them say no! So If They Say No Wait until the next day. 2. The next day, beg a lot until they tell you to stop! If They said yes they will get it for you! If they say no! Well, keep Begging. Thanks for hearing this! You guys are really inspirational and thanks for the codes! They might not work but there are a lot of progress in them that might change them of the fact they will Redeem! Im Exited until lots of new codes come. Maybe next year or in September there might be a new code. If You heard this well listen :) However, The fact that SSO Might not have done this, We don't mind who it is as long as there is codes, Exiting right? I Tell SSO A lot of things. Not that much! But A Bit At Least. Im Exited I might meet some youtubers soon! Including: Stella Seahaven, Elizabeth Riverland, Corinne Misthill, And Northena AND LOTS MORE! They really surprise me throughout their voyage through SSO Well done for making your lives so happy and getting the game hopefully throughout your adventure you make the best of it. Those people in chat Well, soon you will get starcoins listen to the steps I told you you guys are amazing. Also, To The people who Played SSO And Died. We Pray for them sadly in the life they had, they had a amazing and happy life that they enjoyed! Pray for their loving and caring parents that are upset. We Will help the people who are sick and have terrible illnesses. I Hope some youtubers hear this. We Say this to SSO For making a mysterious game with fun adventures and exploration. SSO Thanks for making this we love you So much for making a popular and amazing horse game! Youtubers, Listen to this, If you have no parents and they died, Well I Will pray for your wonderful parents of loving memories of their hearts we will always protect you youtubers! Also, Always love you! Hope your listening to this. I Know this is a long comment, But it feels good for me to say this memorable speech. Im So Sad I can't get star coins but im going to beg and beg for what I said in the steps! Im So Happy I might get to meet those Mind-blowing youtubers out there. We See God helping us and looking down on us. Jesus made us continue our lives! And the pets we have that died are a amazing family member, they are happy to be in a graceful and loyal place they will look down on us. I Am truly sad and sorry for my cat that died and my mom cried, I love everyone here. Please just try get money for your selfs And, The bullies out there, Just ignore them from their annoying comments to you don't listen to people like that. I Faced some bullies. In The Matter of fact I faced 6 or 5 bullies. So Mad, But its okay im happy, Even if they bully you their just making a joke out of you, look at this text, reminds you of your memories, pets, god, jesus, family, And others that love you! Please listen to this every day To remind the people and pets who died in your loving family. Love you all and have some fantastic seasons, Always remember and love your family! Thanks for reading